From A New Perspective
by TheMaskedSaint
Summary: Elena never had an easy childhood. She grew up with the Third Street Saints, and has been with them through their greatest triumphs and falls. Experience the Saints Row story like never before; through journal entries and flashbacks, all from the perspective of one special little girl...Elena Gat.
1. Chapter 1

**IM BAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCKKKKKK!**

_Diary_

**Flashback**

_..._

_Well, its happened. I always knew we were gonna hit it big, but now, it's reality. The Third Street Saints are now bigger than ever, so now all the shitty documentaries and biographies about how we all came to be are being written and created. A couple are already out, and I've seen them. Lets just say they are all bullshit. They're getting everything all wrong! So I've decided to set them straight. Hey, I'm Elena, I'm fifteen years old, I'm a lieutenant in the Third Street Saints, and Johnny Gat (proudly the most dangerous man who has ever lived!) is my older brother. I decided to start this um, "journal" to tell everyone the truth. What really happened in the Saints. How we actually made it big. And how it all actually started. Well, at least from my perspective. So, if we're gonna do this, I might as well start from the beginning, seven long ass years ago..._

_So, if I'm going to start all the way at the beginning, I might as well begin as to why I joined the Third Street Saints. I was eight when my brother was legally granted custody over me, before that, I was living with my mother; but she passed away. So, with my brother as my legal guardian, it wasn't long before I was inevitably thrust into his gang life..._

**"Johnny, where are we going?" I asked, sitting in the passenger seat of his car. I glanced out the window, and I recognized we were in the Row. **

**"I just want you to meet a few people, some friends of mine." He answered, leaning back in his seat. **

**I kept quiet, there wasn't a need to respond, but I was actually really happy to meet some new people. I've been living with Johnny for about two weeks now, and the only person I really saw was him. I mostly spent my days at his apartment, watching tv, playing video games, anything to pass the time. Usually I would go to school, but education has always been a touchy subject in the Gat family, so Johnny didn't enroll me. In the beginning, I was glad, nothing bored me more than school; but after the days went by with me doing nothing, I really wanted something to do. So, I was hoping that these new "friends" of Johnny's will help me out with my severe case of boredom. **

**We drove a little bit more in silence, and I kept it that way. Sometimes, silence is just the best option when it comes to Johnny Gat, especially when he's thinking, which I could tell, he was. The thing between me and Johnny is that we're really close, so we can easily tell what mood we're in, without even talking. I could tell he was nervous, and Johnny ****_never_**** gets nervous. I could just tell by the way his jaw was set, and how his knuckles were white against the steering wheel. Usually someone would overlook these things, but I've shaped myself to be an observer. I figured out for myself that it was for the best if I just kept quiet and did what I was told. When people think of kids, they think annoying, loud, and smelly. The last thing I ever wanted was to be one of those kids, so I just shut up and stayed out of everyones way. This also worked out for Johnny too, cause I knew he isn't exactly a kid-loving guy. **

**We drove for about another minute, until Johnny pulled up to this old, graffitied church. I inwardly sighed, what has Johnny gotten into this time? I knew I should trust him, and I did, but I couldn't help but be worried a little. I already knew Johnny did illegal stuff, like, ****_really_**** illegal stuff, so I couldn't help but be a little paranoid and worried. **

**Johnny sensed my apprehension, and sighed. **

**"Chill, Ellie, it's all gonna be fine." He reassured, looking me in the eyes, and placing a hand on my shoulder**.

**I nodded, and we both got out of the car. I walked close to Johnny, but a little bit behind him, trying to hide behind his enormous frame. **

**We walked through the front doors, and my eyes instantly widened a little. There were a whole bunch of people, and they were all wearing purple. Johnny briefly mentioned the Third Street Saints to me, how they were a gang, and that they wanted to clean up the Row. I thought that it was great, from what I could gather, Stilwater was overflowing with crime, and I was proud of Johnny for wanting to make things better. Of course, I also knew that he just liked to blow stuff up and shoot people, but hey, it's the thought that counts. I quickly glanced down at my purple hoodie. So that's why Johnny made me wear it today. **

**"Yo Julius!" Johnny called out, and a few people looked in our direction. **

**"Wow Johnny, didn't know you had a thing for little girls." An Asian woman teased. **

**Johnny glared at her, "Fuck off Lin!" **

**Lin. That was her name. She was pretty, her black hair was held in chopsticks, and she wore low black pants and a purple tank top. I didn't mean to stare at her, but she didn't seem to mind, and she sent me a small smile. **

**"Wait, who the fuck is the girl?" I looked over at the new voice, and saw a black man looking at me with hard eyes. **

**I fought the urge to sink even farther behind Johnny. **

**"You'll find out Dex." My brother said, waving him off. **

**Dex?**

**"Julius!" My brother yelled again. **

**"Right here playa." Another man revealed himself, he had dark skin, and the air around him just screamed leader. The way he walked, talked, heck even looked, just made him seem important. **

**"Who da little girl?" He asked, crossing his arms. **

**Johnny wrapped an arm around me, and pushed me forward. Without the security of Johnny's shadow, I suddenly was really nervous. I did my best not to show it, my brother was tough, and I wanted to be tough too. **

**"This is my little sister, Elena." My brother replied, crossing his arms too. **

**Julius glared down at me. **

**"Why?" He demanded, still looking at me, but clearly talking to Johnny. **

**"Can't keep this shit a secret from her anymore man." My brother shrugged. **

**Julius nodded, and crouched down so he was eye level with me. **

**"Nice to meet you, Elena." He stuck a hand out for me to shake.**

**I shook his hand as hard as I could, "Nice to meet you too, sir." **

**He chuckled a little, "Hey I like you. How would you like to be a Saint?" **

**My eyes widened a little, "I would like that very much sir." **

**He smiled, and stood up back to his full height. "Well then Elena, welcome to the Third Street Saints." **

**I looked back at Johnny, and I couldn't be happier to see that he was smiling. Sure, it wasn't a full out cheeky grin, (He never did that, ****_ever_****.) but the small smile went a long way for me. **

**"Yo, hey Julius, I'm not canonizing no little girl." **

**I looked from where the voice came from, and I saw a blonde-haired man, looking at me worriedly.**

**"Of course not," Julius agreed, "think of her as a Saint in training. When she gets older, and can handle herself, we'll canonize her."**

**The blonde man nodded, satisfied with his answer, but he still looked at me with worry in his eyes.**

...

_So that's how I started, of course, things were much different for me. Basically, I was part of the gang, I helped them out when I could, and I was allowed to wear purple. Of course, I wasn't a real Saint yet, but Johnny promised me when I got older I could really be inducted the real way. That's all I wanted really, was to be a real Saint. _

_If you haven't noticed, the Boss wasn't there. When I joined the Saints, it was about a month before the Boss joined. That month was pretty great, I loved being in a gang, but everything really changed when the Boss came into play._

_..._

**A/N: Well there ya go! The first chapter! I'm so excited to be back and writing! This story is coming easier to me, so I should be updating more frequently. What did you guys think? When Elena "joined" the Saints, Lin wasn't undercover yet, just in case you were confused. Well this is the first chapter of many to come! I'm kinda thinking this story could actually get up to thirty chapters, wow! Love it? Hate it? Let me know! **


	2. Chapter 2

_Diary_

**Flashback**

~•~

_My life changed forever when the Boss joined the Third Street Saints. It was a day like any other, I would have never known it was going to be special..._

**I yawned and stretched, peering at my clock. **

**_7:05_****_am_**

**Jeez, I can never get a break. Ever since I started to live with Johnny, I've been getting up early. I have no idea why, my body just decided to act as an alarm clock all of a sudden. I pushed the covers off of me, and swung my legs over the edge of my bed. I stood and stretched once again, satisfied when I heard my back and neck pop. I shuffled over to the kitchen, my only thought was on the chocolate chip Pop-Tarts waiting for me in the pantry.**

** I almost fell down the stairs, I forgot they were there. My mind was still hazy from sleeping, so I didn't even remember I was staying over Aisha's house for the week. Aisha was Johnny's girlfriend, if you could even call her that. They were constantly getting into fights, and breaking up. Of course, for whatever reason, they would always get back together. I didn't mind though, I loved Aisha, she was like the older sister I never had. She cared about me a lot, and I cared for her too. Whenever Johnny was super busy with the Saints, Aisha would take care of me, which is why I'm currently at her residence. **

**I carefully treaded down the stairs, not wanting to wake her up. When I got downstairs though, she was already there,sitting on the couch with a coffee and a magazine. She turned around and smiled at me warmly. **

**"Good morning sweetie." **

**I smiled back at her, "Hey Eesh. What're you doing up so early?" **

**She shrugged, "I don't know, I couldn't sleep." **

**Johnny didn't come home last night. Whenever he isn't sleeping at his apartment, he was staying at Aisha's house. But last night, him and Dex went to a bar. No doubt they both got wasted, and when Johnny was wasted, he usually crashed at whatever place I wasn't at. He didn't want me to see him drunk. Aisha knew he was safe, wherever he was, but I guess once you get in a relationship with someone, you can't help but worry all the time.**

**I nodded, understanding, and trotted over to the kitchen, once again in search for Pop-Tarts. I retrieved the box from the cabinet, and grabbed a silver package from inside. I placed the Pop-Tarts into the toaster, and slid the lever down. I put the box away, and swept the little crumbs I left behind into the garbage with my hands. **

**"Hey Elena, I was thinking we could go shopping today, you up for it?" Aisha called from the living room. **

**I sighed, Aisha was ****_always_**** taking me shopping. With the crap-ton of money she was making from singing, she never minded spending a large portion of it spoiling me. Whenever she could, she took me shopping for clothes and shoes, getting my nails done, and whatever else I wanted, or she thought I wanted. I didn't mind really, it was nice to be a little spoiled. But, what else could we possibly buy? There was already way too many clothes and shoes in my closet, and I never was a fan of getting my nails done. I guess living with Johnny really alienated my girly side. Of course, I always agreed to the shopping trips, I know she just wanted to make me happy, and plus, the shopping trips were a great way for us to bond, and it was fun in a sense. **

**"Sure!" I replied cheerfully, "but I have to check in with Johnny first, do you think we could stop by the church on the way?" **

**"Yeah, of course." the singer replied, way less cheerful than me. I knew Aisha hated that I was a part of a gang, and at such a young age too, but I loved the Saints, and she just wanted to make me happy. Plus, she heavily trusted Johnny to protect me, which, of course, he always did. **

**The toaster popped, and I placed my food on a plate. I filled a glass with milk, then brought my breakfast out to the living room. I chatted with Aisha for a while about random stuff. Eventually her music ended up in the conversation, apparently Kingdom Come Records is forcing her to play a main part in some cheesy musical, which of course, Aisha wants nothing to do with. **

**"I want out of the music business." The older woman explained. **

**I raised my eyebrows in shock, "Really?" **

**"Yeah," she sighed. "The whole thing is getting to be too much bullshit for me."**

**"Well how are you gonna do that?" **

**Aisha smirked at me, "Johnny and I have an idea." **

**I giggled, if Johnny's got an idea, it's gonna involve a whole lotta explosions. **

**Aisha filled me in on the plan, and I couldn't help but be impressed. They were gonna fake her death, and blow up Kingdom Come Records too. I think it's a pretty good way to say "Screw you" to the whole thing. **

**"So when is this going down?" I questioned, shifting my legs, so I now sat criss-crossed.**

**"I gotta recording session in a couple of days, that's when." **

**I was gonna reply when Aisha's cell phone buzzed on the coffee table. She picked it up, and walked into the kitchen, having her conversation in there. I patiently waited until she came back out, looking slightly irritated. **

**"That was Johnny, he wants you to come to the church. I told him we'll be there in twenty-five minutes." **

**I nodded, and ran upstairs to get changed. When I got to my room, I practically ripped my pajamas off. I quickly changed into a purple tank top and jeans. I ran into the bathroom, and hurriedly brushed my teeth. I attempted to brush my hair, but I eventually gave up. I skipped back downstairs, and put on my purple sneakers. Aisha started up the car, and soon enough, we were on our way. **

**We got to the Row about fifteen minutes later. Aisha pulled up to the church and parked by the curb. **

**"I'll wait in here, go see what your brother wants." She instructed. I nodded, and hopped out of the car. I made my way into the church, and waved to the few Saints I knew. **

**"Hey Little G!" Dex called out from where he was sitting. I nodded to him, and continued on my search for Johnny. About a week after I joined, Dex started calling me Little Gat, or Little G for short. The nickname annoyed me a little at first, but I soon got used to it. Of course, Little G wasn't the only thing I was called. Ellie, Squirt, Kid, Kiddo, even Angel. Troy came up with that one. He said Angels were like smaller Saints, so it made** **sense. **

**Speaking of Troy, I passed by him on my way to find Johnny. **

**"What's up T?" I asked, using the nickname I made up for him. Only I was allowed to call him that. **

**He rustled my hair, "Nothing much Angel." **

**I jokingly slugged his arm, "Have you seen my brother anywhere?"**

**"He's somewhere around here." Troy explained. I started to walk away before he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, and began to direct us toward the courtyard. "Julius wants to have a pep talk." **

**"Again?" I asked, he just gave us one yesterday. **

**Troy chuckled, and pushed open the door leading outside. When we got out there, I saw all the Saints already there, including Johnny. I didn't see Lin though, and I frowned. Lin's been missing in action for a week, I don't know where she is, but Julius knows...and I trust that he knows what she's doing. **

**I jogged over to Johnny, and he sent a small smile my way. Julius walked out from the church, and everyone's attention was on him. **

**"Every muthafucka here knows what we need to do," he declared. "Those bitches be ridin' around thinkin' they own these streets. I don't care what flags they're flyin'...Rollerz, Carnales, Vice Kings...no one's makin' this nigga scared to cross the Row. We 'bout to lock this shit down...right now."**

**Everyone cheered and whooped, including me. Julius sure knew how to give speeches. **

**"Fuck yeah!" Johnny cheered, and I couldn't help but silently giggle. My brother turned around suddenly, and noticed an unfamiliar figure in the sea of purple.**

**"Who the fuck's this guy?" **

**"Troy and I found him," Julius said. "I was gonna see if he'd ride with us." **

**I took a look at the new guy. I couldn't see much, he was drowning in a pair of baggy jeans, and an enormous sweatshirt concealed what was underneath. With his hood up, I could just barely see his chin poking out. Even though his clothes covered practically all of him, he looked really small for a guy. Maybe he was just young. **

**"Julius, if he wants to run with the Saints he gotta be canonized." Johnny retorted, and I couldn't help but lower my gaze. Everyone's been canonized...except me. **

**"He's right Julius." Troy spoke up. **

**Julius nodded, and called out to the new guy, "You ready for this playa?" **

**Three minutes later, the new guy was standing in the courtyard, triumphant. He managed to beat the crap outta at least eight guys, it was incredible! (And fast too.) One minute a couple of Saints were circling him, the next, kicks and punches were flyin' everywhere! This guy was definitely cool enough to run with us. Everyone clapped and cheered on the new guy, and Julius stepped in to do his little welcoming speech. I stayed up on the steps, having moved up there when the canonization started. **

**I just stayed out of sight, and did my observing. This new guys seemed a'ight, but I wanted to know his name. When Julius was done with his last speech, the Saints wandered off, doing whatever they needed to do. Johnny strolled up to me, smirking. **

**"How's it going Ellie?" **

**I sighed, "A'ight I guess, that canonization was pretty cool." **

**Johnny chuckled,"Too bad you weren't able to see mine." **

**I smiled, "You called Eesh before, what did you want?" I remembered how he called this morning. **

**He shrugged, "Oh nothing, just wanted to see you while I can, I'm gonna be real busy the next couple of days." **

**I tried hard not to frown, but I did anyways. I hated when Johnny got really busy, but hey, being in a gang isn't exactly a stroll in the park...everyone's gotta make sacrifices. **

**Johnny saw my frown, and crouched down so he was eye level with me. "Hey, when I'm free, I'll make it up to ya."**

**I instantly smiled again, I knew exactly what he was saying. "Freckle Bitch's?" I confirmed.**

**"Freckle Bitch's." He nodded. Johnny got me hooked on FB's the first week I was in his custody, and we went all the time. That stopped though when Aisha found out. She hardly ever let me go, scolding me on how I should be eating fruits and vegetables and whatever. But when he could, Johnny snuck me some. So Freckle Bitch's turned from a habit into a treat for me.**

**My brother clapped me on the back, and spoke up again. "Why don't you go run off with Eesh?" **

**I stood up and nodded, trotting back over where Aisha was waiting in her car. **

**"Ellie!" My brother called out, and I turned around, seeing him give me a mock salute. I was grinning ear to ear as I repeated the action to him. Since Johnny wasn't an "I love you" kind of person, the salute became our way of saying it to each other. I went back on my way to Aisha's car, and soon enough, we were off to the mall. **

~•~

**A/N: Holla. So some things are going to be changed, just so I can accommodate Elena. I have Aisha living in the suburbs, but not the same house as the one in Saints Row 2. If anyone is wondering, the Boss is my original one, Daniella. If you haven't read my first story, it's all about her, so go check it out. So there ya go, hope you guys like it. I'm really enjoying writing from Ellie's POV. Hope you guys have a great day!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Diary_

**Flashback**

_The day the Boss got canonized was one of the few days I remember perfectly. All the small details etched in my brain. I have no idea why, but it's just the way my memory works. So I still remember when I went back to the church that day, after my shopping trip with Aisha. Julius was giving yet again another one of his speeches, and I couldn't help but groan a little. How much talking could one man possibly do?_

...

**I walked into the church, and instantly saw a group of purple, clustered around the altar. I leaned against the concrete, far from the group, but close enough to hear Julius speak. **

**"Listen up people...I got some serious shit to discuss. Yeah, we cleared out the Row...you think for a second that's gonna stop 'em? Unless we wipe all these muthafuckas out they gonna keep comin'...and they ain't gonna be happy. It ain't gonna be settled until the Carnales, Rollerz, and the Vice King's ain't nothin' but a memory." Julius declared, and everyone remained silent. **

**"Dex," Julius said as he pointed to the man, "you got the Carnales. Ever since they hook up with the Columbians, it's like they own this town. And with that drug money rolling in, we can't compete. Be smart about how you move against 'em...the Lopez family be running that gang for thirty years, there's a reason they're still around." **

**"Got it." Dex nodded, and Julius moved onto Troy. **

**"Troy, you're dealin' with the Vice King's-" **

**Troy shook his head, "Not a chance." **

**I raised my eyebrows in shock, Troy never disobeyed an order, ****_never_****. **

**Julius' face contorted with anger, "The fuck you say?" **

**"Anyone but them." **

**Julius leaned back, his eyes narrowing. "You afraid to go against Benjamin King?" He taunted. **

**Out of the crowd, Johnny sauntered up to the front. "Man fuck that! I'll take King out." **

**Oh god.**

**Julius shook his head, "Johnny, it's not that simple." **

**"Bullets still kill motherfuckers right? It don't get much simpler than that." **

**Hell, I was only eight years old, and I even knew you couldn't just shoot up Benjamin King. **

**Julius turned to Dex, "Keep an eye on your boy." **

**"I don't need a fucking babysitter Julius!" Johnny argued. **

**"Keep an eye on your boy," Julius repeated, practically growling. **

**Dex nodded, "Who's got the Rollerz?" **

**"I do." An all-to-familiar voice rang out into the church. **

**Lin! She was back! I didn't even bother hiding my grin when she swayed into the church. **

**"The fuck you wearing blue for?" Johnny questioned, obviously still irritated. **

**"I asked Lin to hook up with the Rollerz," Julius explained. "We don't know much about these fuckers, so I wanted one of us on the inside." **

**My mood instantly darkened. Lin was working undercover? I saw enough gangster movies to know that the undercover guy never got away with it. I wanted her out of the Rollerz, and back with the Saints...but of course, I also knew there was no way I could change Julius' mind. **

**Some random Saint stepped towards Lin, and decided to open his stupid mouth.**

** "I didn't think the Rollerz pimped hoes." **

**Lin instantly reeled her arm back, and punched him straight in the face, knocking him to the ground. I couldn't help but notice she threw her shoulder out a bit too much when she punched. **

**"Any other comments?" Lin dared. **

**"Yeah, when you punch, don't throw your shoulder so much." Johnny instructed. **

**What do ya know? Two great minds really do think alike. **

**"Shut up Johnny," Lin sneered. **

**Johnny held up his hands in surrender, "Hey, I'm just sayin'." **

**Julius spoke again, getting the attention drawn back to him. "Once we're done here, talk to one of these guys, they'll have something for you to do. It's our time now, lets get this shit started!" **

**And with that, the little meeting was over. Everyone disbanded, and Johnny turned around, and looked at me, surprise on his face. **

**"Oh hey Ellie, I thought you were still shopping with Eesh?" **

**I shook my head. **

**"You catch all of that?" **

**"Yeah," I answered, "all of it," looking at him pointedly. **

**He shrugged, "Yeah whatever, is Eesh still out front?" **

**I shook my head again. **

**Johnny sighed, running a hand through his hair, "I don't have time to drive you back..." He trailed off, and his eyes glanced over to the new guy. **

**"Hey!" Johnny shouted, getting his attention, and he jogged over. **

**"You're gonna take my sister over to the Suburbs, you hear me?" **

**The guy nodded his head, and fished a pair of keys out of his jeans. **

**Johnny clapped a hand on my back, "I'll see you later tonight, ok Ellie?" **

**I nodded my head, and me and the new guy started off to the parking lot, but not before Johnny subtly slipped a pocket knife into the pocket of the hoodie Aisha bought me today.**

**Johnny whispered darkly into my ear, "Incase he tries anything funny, you know what to do." **

**I nodded slightly, and jogged to catch up with the guy. **

**Five minutes later, we were driving towards Aisha's place, in some battered old car, in complete awkward silence. **

**"So..." I spoke up, trying to make conversation. "What's your name? You haven't mentioned it." **

**The guy just shook his head. **

**"What? You don't wanna say? You really think I'm gonna go blabbing off to all of Stilwater?" I pressed. **

**The guy just shook his head again, and I sighed. **

**"Well if you aren't gonna tell me, I'll just give you a nickname." I crossed my arms over my chest, and thought for a little. **

**"No Name." I declared. "That's what I'll call you." **

**The guys just chuckled, before he grew serious. **

**"What I want to know is why a little girl is in a street gang." He spoke. I couldn't help but notice he had a strong accent, I couldn't tell from where though. It kinda sounded Italian. **

**I huffed, "I'm eight years old, I'm not ****_that_**** young." **

**He opened his mouth to speak again, but I cut him off. **

**"That accent's pretty heavy, you're not from Stilwater eh?" **

**The mood instantly darkened, and I knew I pushed too far. I shoved my hands into my hoodie pocket, and I grasped the knife tightly. I closed my mouth, and peered out the window for the rest of the drive. When we got closer, I gave him Aisha's address, and soon enough, her house came into view. He drove up to the curb, and I climbed out. **

**"Thanks No Name." I smirked, and he chuckled again, before driving off. I smiled to myself, before I walked up to the front door.**

...

_For about two weeks everything was smooth...well, as smooth as you can get when you're with a gang. Aisha was officially off the radar, presumed dead, and Kingdom Come Records was blown half to hell. Johnny and No Name have been cracking down on the Vice Kings, and they've been getting weaker. Even though things were good, I couldn't help but feel so frustrated. Johnny wouldn't fill me in on anything. The only way I found out what was going on was through the newspaper and the news, but even they never had all the details. _

_As for No Name, he's been a really great help to the Saints. Whenever Johnny needed him, he was there. He followed every command without thinking twice...and he wasn't just helping out Johnny. He's also been beating up the Carnales and the Rollerz with Dex and Lin. Besides getting along great with the gang, No Name and I have gotten to know each other pretty well. He usually drove me home at night, and a few times we've gotten Freckle Bitch's together. I guess we could consider ourselves friends. _

_Everything seemed to be going great, until I decided to stop by the church one day..._

...

**I walked through the church, with three bags of Freckle Bitch's under my arms. When I was on my walk earlier I got hungry, so I decided to buy the gang some FB's while I was at it. Kindness was hardly ever frowned upon. **

**"Hey Johnny!" I called out into the church, "I got some Freckle Bitches..." My voice got quieter, the church looked empty. I walked around, keeping my eyes and ears alert. **

**"Johnny..?" **

**I entered the part of the church where Julius held his meetings with his lieutenants. Usually the long wooden table was filled with Dex, Troy, Johnny, Lin and Julius...but not this time. **

**I spotted Julius at the head of the table, with his thinking face on, No Name was in one of the chairs, expressionless; and strangely, Aisha was sitting there too, except she looked upset, even on the verge of tears. What the heck happened? **

**"Hey Julius! I picked up some food..." I trailed off, lamely holding up the bags of fast food. Everyone looked at me with pity. I hated it. **

**"Where's Johnny?" I asked quietly, noticing his absence. **

**Julius got up from his chair, and crouched in front of me, so we were eye level. Aisha was right behind him. **

**"Elena-" He started gently, but firmly. **

**"Where. Is. Johnny." I demanded, louder. **

**"Elena, the Vice King's got him." **

**"Wh...wha...what?" I stuttered, not believing him. Johnny couldn't have gotten kidnapped, Johnny Gat doesn't get kidnapped! **

**"You're lying." I hissed. **

**"It's true baby," Aisha whispered. "Johnny and him," she pointed to No Name, "went to go-"**

**"And you just left him there!?" I yelled at No Name, "You just left him to get captured!?" I spat at him, his face betraying no emotion. **

**"You couldn't have fought them!? You just ran like the coward you are!" **

**"Now Elena," Julius reprimanded. **

**"No!" I pushed the dark man away from me, "You ain't a Saint!" I turned to No Name again, "a real Saint would've stayed and fought! You're not brave at all! You're just a scared little bitch!" I screamed at him. **

**"Elena!" Aisha gasped, appalled at my language. I hardly ever cursed...just because Johnny had a spoiled mouth doesn't mean I was allowed to have one too. **

**"Don't ****_Elena _****me! My brother is gone! And it's all his fault!" My eyes brimmed with tears, and I chucked the food bags at No Name. I didn't even see if they hit him, I was already running out of the church. **

...

**A/N: Sorry this one took awhile, I had the chapter planned out, but I just had no motivation to type it up. Sorry! Well I hope you guys enjoyed. Let me know! P.S. Did my American viewers see the VMA's? All I have to say is Beyonce's performance...perfection. **


	4. Chapter 4

_Diary_

**Flashback**

_..._

_Looking back on it now, I realize that I was such a bitch to the Boss. Of course, at the time, I didn't know that Johnny was going to be alright. I also didn't know that No Name was going to turn out to be the Boss. Hell, life can really throw ya for a spin sometimes. _

...

**I ran...I ran fast, hoping that the burn in my legs would block out the burn in my eyes. I didn't stop running until I got to Johnny's apartment, all the way on the other side of the Row. I ran to the front door, before I realized I didn't have my key on me. I've been staying at Aisha's place so much I didn't even think to bring it with me. I started to mentally kick myself before I realized that he kept a spare under the mat. It was cliché, and anyone could get into the place, but it was handy for times like these. I got the key, and jammed it in, quickly unlocking the door. I plowed through, and slammed the door closed, making sure to do all the locks. I swept my gaze around the place, and almost bursted into tears. **

**The whole place just reminded me of Johnny so much. It was tight, but cozy enough for the two of us. The kitchen was small, but opened up to the living room. A couch was plopped in front of the TV. And various posters of Aisha were plastered on the walls. Beer bottles, food wrappers, and clothes were scattered everywhere. The whole place was a hopeless mess. Down the narrow hallway I passed by the cramped and equally messy bathroom, and the very disorganized closet; which mostly held guns and ammo. I almost walked past my room, before I noticed the door was open. I always closed it before I left. I shuffled inside, and it seemed like everything was normal. My clothes were strewn all over the floor, my bed was still unmade, but something caught my eye. **

**On my bed was my picture frame. I only had one picture of my family, and it was my most prized possession. In the picture was my mother, my father and Johnny. They were smiling, my mothers eyes were flooded with tears of happiness, and little Johnny was sitting on my fathers shoulders; he looked about my age in the picture. They were at the airport, welcoming my dad back home. I never met my father, but whenever I asked Johnny, he always spoke highly of him. Our dad was in the military, so he was rarely home, but when he was, he always made up for lost time. Johnny actually learned how to shoot a gun from him, and how to defend himself. From the stories Johnny told, I could tell they were really close, and that my mother and father really loved each other. Unfortunately, my father was killed in combat three months before I was born. When my father was killed, Johnny took it hard, that was when he started to act up. He never paid attention in class, lost all respect for people with authority, and got into a lot of fights in school. The only people he was nice to was my mother and I. **

**I was five when we had to move out of our comfy suburban home and into the crime-filled Row. Since I was so young I don't really remember much, but I do remember Johnny rarely being home. He was nineteen, so technically he could do what he wanted, but I missed him. Johnny stepped up as the fatherly figure in my life, and so we were always close. Heck, I even remember making him a silly little card on fathers day one year. Johnny never seemed to mind that I considered him as a brother and a father, but he never made me forget who my real dad was. **

**So life went on, with Johnny never being home, and my mother doing the best she could. I loved my mother so much, my heart aches whenever I think of her. She was so kind and loving, even though she mourned for my father a lot. Sometimes, she even broke down into sobs, and the only thing I could do was wrap my tiny little arms around her. **

**My mother brought me along with her to the grocery store on a rainy day five months ago. We were singing along to some bubbly song on the radio, and then a semi-truck hit us...**

**I closed my eyes, not letting the tears fall. I don't remember much of the accident. One moment I was singing with my mother, and the next I was waking up in the hospital. I suffered from a minor concussion, and the scar on my forehead will always remind me of the glass that cut me. **

**I shook my head, trying to erase the memories, but I just felt a horrible headache coming on. I stumbled out of my bedroom and into Johnny's. I stripped myself of my shoes and clothes, and put on one of Johnny's shirts that was on the floor. My eyes watered as my nose was filled with his scent, and I buried myself under the covers of his bed. Alone, curled up on my big brother's bed, I sobbed till I fell asleep. **

** ...**

**When I woke up, I forgot why I was in Johnny's bed. When all the memories flooded back, I nearly sobbed again; but I managed to keep my tears in. I stayed swaddled in the blankets for awhile, just breathing in Johnny's scent, as if to reassure myself he was alright. Finally I got up, and made my way to the kitchen. I tried to eat some cereal, but every time I took a bite I felt like I was going to puke. I attempted to watch TV, but I couldn't focus on the shows, my mind was elsewhere. **

**My eyes swept the room, and I realized what a complete mess it was. I can't even remember the last time everything was clean. With that, I got up, and began to pick up the trash on the floor. I put beer bottles and food wrappers in the garbage, and I threw the clothes in the hamper. The place already looked a hundred times better. I ended cleaning all the floors in the apartment, and I vacuumed the carpet and mopped the tiles in the kitchen and the bathroom. I also dusted all the furniture, and even organized all the closets. I felt like I had all the time in the world, so why not do everything? I put our clothes in the washing machine, and then collapsed on the couch, exhausted. **

**I peered at the clock, and realized it was already five o'clock. I was cleaning for seven hours, but the time went by fast. I took a quick shower, changed my clothes, and tried to force myself to eat something. I was slowly chewing a bite of my sandwich when my phone buzzed. Johnny insisted I had one in case of emergencies, and Aisha all but forced me to have one. **

**"Hello?" I answered, still chewing. **

**"Elena?" Aisha's voice rushed, "Honey its me. No time to explain, but the new kid went and got Johnny back, I'm on my way over right now, don't-" **

**But I wasn't listening, I spit out my food and hung up. Johnny was back! He was safe! But was he hurt? What if they cut his arms off or something? **

**I hurriedly shoved my hoodie and shoes on, and jammed my phone and keys into my pocket. I flew out the door and quickly locked it. I ran out to the street, and sprinted to the church. I kept running and running, a million thoughts circling through my head. I was about three blocks from the church when a car pulled over and honked at me. I recognized it as Aisha's car, and got in. **

**"Go!" I shouted, desperate to get there. **

**Aisha stepped on the gas, and in less than a minute we were in the church parking lot. I jumped out, and bounded up the steps and through the doors. I hurried to the back room, where we usually stitched up our people, and there was Johnny, getting his knee wrapped up. **

**"Johnny!" I yelled, rushing to his side. **

**He looked up, and chuckled. "Hey kiddo." **

**I held his hand tightly until the guy finished with Johnny's bandages, and left the room. I helped My brother stand, although he protested. When he was up and steady, I rushed into his arms, hugging him.**

**"Woah, calm down Ellie, I'm here." He soothed, rubbing my back. **

**"Don't ever leave me again," I lightly sobbed, clinging to his shirt. **

**"Hey," He looked down, "I'm here now, and I'm not ever leaving again." He brushed my tears away with his thumbs. "So quit cryin'." He smirked. **

**I sniffed, and hurriedly wiped my eyes. **

**"Now lemme see that smile of yours." **

**And so I smiled. **

** ...**

**A/N: WOAH WOAH WOAH WAIT-BACKSTORY!? Yeah, I added some in. I felt like it was gonna come sometime, so why not now? Sorry this chapter took forever, I can only say one thing...SCHOOL. That's all I'm gonna say. I was going to make this chapter longer, but decided against it. Next chapter will probably be a lot of Johnny/Elena semi-fluff. Don't worry, it's not gonna be as gushy as you think. I'm thinking about four more chapters, and BOOM we're already onto Saints Row 2! Now don't worry, Elena will not just sit there while all the action in Saints Row happens, I got plans :) **

**BEFORE I FORGET- Have you guys seen the trailer for Gat Out Of Hell? I NEARLY CRIED AND PISSED MY PANTS FROM ITS AMAZINGNESS. January 27th can't come fast enough! If you haven't seen it, GO WATCH IT RIGHT FUCKING NOW! And if you have, GO FUCKING WATCH IT AGAIN! **

**I'm gonna shoot Satan in the face.**

**Alright, adios guys. **


	5. Chapter 5

_Diary_

**Flashback**

_The next day Johnny was up and about, doing whatever it was that Johnny does. He realized that I didn't know exactly what happened the day he got kidnapped, so he sat me down and explained everything._

...

**Johnny and I were in his "study" at the church, early in the morning. Ever since he's been back, I've been tagging along with him. Granted, he had his space, but I wasn't ready to let him out of my sight yet. **

**"So...the new kid ****_didn't_**** ditch you?" I questioned. **

**"Nah Ellie, I told him to go, you know? There was no reason for both of us to go down."**

**"Oh," I whispered, "now I feel bad." **

**A questioning look came across Johnny's face, and I told him about the fit I threw when I learned he was gone. I didn't mention my meltdown at his apartment, and he already saw the cleaning I did; and he was graciously thankful for the ability to see the carpet. **

**"Elena, do you even want to be a Saint?" My brother asked suddenly, leaning back in his chair. **

**"Of course I do!" I answered, shocked by his question. **

**He sighed, "I just feel like I'm forcing all of this on you." **

**I shook my head, "Trust me Johnny, you're not." **

**"Getting canonized ain't no joke Ellie." He warned, cracking his knuckles. **

**I stood up straight, "I know, I'll be ready." **

**My brother chuckled softly, "Hon, you can't even punch straight." **

**I suddenly got agitated, not at Johnny, but how true his statement was; I couldn't fight for my life. **

**"Well then teach me." I challenged. **

**Johnny raised his eyebrows, "What?" **

**"I'm sorry, did I stutter?" I sassed back. Heck, if I was gonna do this, I couldn't be shy anymore. **

**Johnny smirked, "You really want me to teach you?" **

**"If I didn't want you too, I wouldn't have said so." **

**Johnny stood up, and cracked his neck. "Well lets get started then." **

...

_I might as well have signed my will at that point. Training with Johnny was no walk in the park, and God knew I was stupid for even thinking he would go easy on me. If anything, he went harder. He had me doing push-ups, sit-ups, hell, he even made me run with him. Everyday we would warm up, then he would get me working on the basics. It started out with punching; how to throw one, how to have power, and all the different kinds of punches there were. Then we moved on to kicks and blocks. It wasn't until I was pretty good at basic blocks and jabs that Johnny eventually introduced me to guns..._

...

**I walked into the church, rubbing my sore arms. Johnny had me doing blocks all day yesterday, and I was still exhausted. I walked towards the back of the church, where we usually trained, and I found Troy standing there. **

**"Hey T," I greeted, shuffling over. **

**"How's it going Angel?" He asked, concerned. Ever since Johnny started training me three weeks ago, Troy has been even more worried about me. He's constantly watching our sessions, making sure I don't get hurt. One time, when I got the wind knocked out of me, he got into an argument with Johnny about how he shouldn't be so tough on me. The fight would've gotten physical if I hadn't stopped them. **

**"I'm fine." I answered, rolling my eyes. "Where's Johnny?" **

**"Outside," he said, nodding his head towards the door. **

**I walked out to the courtyard with Troy in tow, and I spotted Johnny cleaning a pistol. **

**"Hey Johnny." I waved, making my way over. **

**He looked up and smirked, "Hey kiddo, just give me a sec," he reassembled the gun and loaded it with a clip of ammo, "there we go. Today, you're gonna learn how to shoot a gun." **

**I got excited, I've always wanted to learn how to shoot one. Johnny made it look so easy and fun. **

**"Cool!" **

**Troy looked uneasy at my willingness, but I ignored him. **

**Johnny chuckled at my enthusiasm, "Alright, but first, you gotta remember this isn't a toy. You can kill someone with this, you hear?" **

**I nodded, my eagerness draining a little, and it got smaller and smaller as Johnny went over the safety and all the other main parts. It was practically nonexistent when he showed me how to hold one properly, and it was all gone when he handed it over to me.**

**I didn't expect the metal to feel so heavy, or cold either; and the realism of it all hit me like a ton of bricks. I started to shake a little, and Johnny sensed my apprehension. **

**He got down so he was level with me, "You don't have to do it if you don't want to Ellie." My brother whispered softly. **

**I shook my head, "No, I want to do this." **

**He nodded, and got back up. He turned me to face a crate about five yards away. On top sat a beer can. I raised my hands, pointing the gun as straight as I could. **

**"I'll cover your ears, it can be pretty loud at first." Johnny said, and he placed his hands on the sides of my head. **

**I straightened out my arms once more, and looked down the barrel of the gun. I took a deep breath, and pulled the trigger. **

**I didn't even hit the can.**

**Granted, I DID hit the crate...several inches from the top. **

**Johnny took his hands off my ears and placed a hand on my shoulder, "Well, at least you hit something." **

**I sighed, "I suck at this." **

**"Hey it was your first time! You just gotta keep practicing." **

**So we did practice. Round after round I shot, and I slowly felt myself become more comfortable with the weapon. It was on my eighth shot that I finally hit the can. **

**"Yeah! Good job Elena!" My brother cheered, clapping me on the back. **

**I beamed at his praise, and Johnny set up three more cans on the crate. Within the next five shots I hit them all, and Johnny moved the crate back more. **

**Slowly but surely, I was getting better. The crate got further away, and I was hitting the cans more and more. After a while some of the other Saints came out to watch me. Soon enough everyone was cheering me on, and I loved it. I also loved how confident I felt with a gun. I felt in control, and like I had power. It was amazing, and I wanted more of it. **

**Two hours later, Johnny called it quits, cause we had run out of beer cans. Dex suggested we go get some more, and everyone cheered on for the idea. **

**"We'll be right back, ok Ellie?" My brother said, as Dex, Troy, No Name, and some other Saint got into a purple sports car. **

**"I can't come?" I asked, disappointed.**

**Johnny shook his head, "No, those guys can get a little crazy. We'll be right back ok?" **

**I nodded, and watched as they all drove off. **

**I sighed, and plopped down on the church steps. I started digging a whole in the dirt with the tip of my shoe, when a blue car pulled up. Out came Lin, dressed in her Rollerz get up, and a big cap on her head. **

**"Hey hon, where is everybody?" She said, slamming her door closed. **

**"They went out to get some beer."**

**Lin rolled her eyes and sighed. "Great, I was suppose to grab a bite to eat with that new kid; mind keeping me company instead?" **

**I nodded eagerly, I hardly ever got to hang with Lin. We both got in her car, and we were on our way. **

**I glanced in the backseat, and notice a bunch of clothes and blankets, which was odd, considering Lin kept her car pretty much spotless. Lin noticed my look, and spoke up. **

**"I'm in the middle of moving, I'm bringing all that crap over after we eat. Wanna help?" **

**I nodded, and I was about to ask Lin how everything was going with the Rollerz; when I spotted a group of blue cars speeding after us.**

**"Shit!" Lin cursed, throwing me a sideways glance. "The shit in the back, I want you to get on the floor and cover yourself with it." **

**"What!?" **

**"Just do it!" Lin yelled. **

**I unbuckled my seatbelt, and clambered in the back. I laid flat on the floor, and grabbed bunches of cloth; making sure to cover myself completely. **

**"Good," Lin said, "Now, no matter what you hear, you keep quiet, promise?" **

**"Promise," I answered, and tried to flatten myself further underneath the materials. **

**I felt the car stop, and soon, I heard multiple voices yelling. I heard I couple thuds and bangs, and I tried my hardest to keep my breathing even and low. I listened to the trunk open and slam, and soon enough the car was moving again. I peeked through a slit in two shirts, and saw a strange man in blue driving. I burrowed deep in the blankets and shirts, and tried not to panic. What have they done with Lin? Was she alive? Was I going to die? I kept my breathing even, and squeezed my eyes shut, holding back tears.**

**After what felt like forever, Lin's car stopped, and I felt the man get out. I listened to the trunk opening and heard something being dragged out, and then there was silence. I waited another ten minutes, and then peeked out of the materials. I didn't see anyone, so with the coast clear, I pulled out my cellphone. I quickly scrolled through my contacts, and dialed up the right number. **

**"No Name?" I said into the phone after I heard him pick up. "I'm in trouble! I went out to eat with Lin but then a group of Rollerz ambushed us. I hid in the back seat, but they got Lin, please help me!" I sobbed into the phone. **

**To my horror, the car door ripped open, and an older man stared at me, amused. **

**"Well, well, well. It seems like we have a stowaway." He sneered. **

**And before I could yell, his fist connected to my head, and I only saw black. **

...

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY! I did not mean for it to take this long to update! I was busy, and then I got sick, I couldn't even think straight! I'm so so so sorry, I'll try not to ever make it this late again! So what did you guys think? I couldn't just keep Elena out of the action! Fun fact- I actually have shot a gun before, and it's really cool. Well I hope you guys liked this chapter, I'll try to get the next one up as soon as possible! Hell, I'll start the next one as soon as this one gets up! Before I forget, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! Your reviews give me motivation, and they make me feel all warm inside. I love to hear what you guys say, so please keep reviewing! I love you all! **


	6. Chapter 6

**_Diary_**

Flashback

**_That day was honestly one of the most terrifying and painful days of my life. I blame myself everyday for things I couldn't control. Maybe if I told Lin I didn't want to go eat. Maybe if I made her stay with me until Johnny and the others came back. Maybe if I called the others sooner. Maybe if I stayed up front with Lin and fought back. Maybe..._**

...

I woke up in a strange room, and groaned. My head was on fire, and pounding like a bass drum. I looked around, and noticed it was some kind of storage room. I tried to move my hands, but they were tied behind my back. I felt another set of hands next to mine, and I poked them to the best of my abilities. I felt someone shift behind me, and soon they spoke.

"Elena? Honey are you okay?" Lin spoke, quietly.

"My head hurts," I moaned, and the door to the room flew open. Two men walked in, one was a guy in a suit and the other was some skinny dude wearing blue.

"Well look here, our two sleeping beauties are awake at last," The man drawled, and I feel like I've seen him before...

"Go fuck yourself." Lin spit out in retaliation.

A sharp smack echoed in the small room, and the memories came flooding back. Lin's car, the Rollerz, getting knocked unconscious...that's it! I recognized the guy as the man who knocked me out.

"Temper, temper missy." He tisked, and I couldn't stop myself from shaking.

I felt Lin's hands grab mine as best as they could, and I tried to stop my shaking.

The man noticed this, and circled over to me.

"How precious, the little Saint is scared."

"I'm not scared of some old man." I said defiantly.

The man punched me straight in the gut, and I couldn't help but let the tears fall as I felt the wind leave my lungs.

"Leave her the fuck alone!" Lin screamed, struggling against the restraints.

"So you care about her? Well I'm sure you're not the only one. Let's give your friends a call to let them know you're just fine." The mystery guy stated, as he pulled out my cell phone. He pushed a few buttons, and lifted the phone to his ear.

"Why hello, am I speaking with the Saints? I'm sure I am, I was just calling to let you know that your star girls are doing just fine," He signaled to the other Rollerz member who held a bat, and soon he was hitting our arms and legs; our screams filling the otherwise silent room. The man held out the phone for them to hear, and then brought it back to his ear. "So as you can tell, things are going quite _swimmingly_." And with that, he flipped the phone closed, hanging up.

"You'll never get away with this," I whimpered. I could feel the bruises forming on my limbs.

"Oh you stupid little girl, I already have."

And then everything faded to black, as the other man slammed the bat in my face.

...

Bump!

I forced my heavy eyes open, and I saw nothing but darkness. I tried to move, but my arms and legs were in so much pain.

"Lin?" I whispered, my voice hoarse.

I felt something shift beside me.

"Elena? Good, you're awake." I heard Lin's voice erupt from the blackness.

"Where are we?" I cried.

"I think we're in the trunk of my car, I don't know where we're going."

I began to shake again, "Lin, are we gonna die?"

"No honey, I promise. You're gonna be just fine." Her voice was soothing, but I could hear fear in her words.

Suddenly, I felt the car stop moving.

"Hey, I think we stopped moving. Where the fuck's my lighter?" Lin whispered, and I felt her shuffle a bit.

I heard a car door slam, and then some muffled voices.

"Stay calm, we're gonna get outta this." Lin instructed, and I forced myself to stop shaking.

The trunk opened up, and I saw the guy in the suit, and some other dark-haired man in blue.

"Lin!?" The other guy spoke, in complete shock.

"Donnie listen to me! I swear to God-" Lin spoke hurriedly, but she was cut off when the suit man shot her.

Before I could even scream, I saw the gun pointed at me; and soon my shoulder felt like it was on fire.

I felt my vision becoming blurry, and the voices became muffled. The only thing I heard was the other guy, Donnie, scream- "Count to ten!? You just shot my girl! And that other kid! You shot a fucking child!"

Hm, I guess some people seem to forget that I'M EIGHT YEARS OLD.

The lid slammed shut, and my vision cleared up a little.

I felt the car begin to rock, and slowly it started to inch forward. Suddenly, the car dipped down, and I was bumped around the confined space. My head hit the top, and I almost blacked out again.

The car stopped, and Lin spoke up, her voice shaky.

"Hey, stay...stay calm. We're gonna get out of this."

I started crying softly, there was no way we were going to survive.

"Hey, I think I found my lighter. C'mon over here."

I shifted over to Lin, my back facing her. I stuck my hands out as far as they could go, and I heard the telltale flick of a lighter.

Seconds went by in silence, until Lin spoke up again.

"Did you hear that asshole Donnie?" Lin chuckled pathetically, "He said I was his girl."

I couldn't stop crying, she sounded so broken.

I felt my hands start to heat up, and Lin pulled the lighter away.

"There, try to break your ropes. They should be weak enough now." The asian girl instructed. Sure enough, I felt my bonds tearing, and in seconds my hands were free.

"Alright, you good? Okay, now c'mon, help me kick the lid open."

"But what about you? Come over here and I'll untie you!" I offered.

"There's no time honey, water's already seeping through the cracks," I looked around, and noticed a small amount of water was beginning to pile up, "Price must've dumped us in the bay."

Lin began to kick, and I reluctantly joined in with her. After a few powerful kicks, the trunk was almost open.

"Good! It's almost open. Now look at me Elena, and listen to me." I looked at my friends face, her beautiful, broken face, and listened carefully.

"I want you to take a deep breath, a huge one, fill your lungs up as much as they can, and I'm gonna kick it open. Once it's open, there is gonna be a whole lotta water, but I want you to swim. You need to kick and swim until you reach the top and you can breathe. You understand me?"

"No!" I cried, "not without you!"

"Yes! You're going to, I promised you that you were going to live."

"But-" I whimpered.

"No buts! Keep going, remember that, just keep going."

"Ok," I nodded tearfully.

"Good girl," She whispered. "I'm proud of you Ellie."

I looked at her, tears streaming down my face; and I knew in that moment, I knew that I was going to lose one of my greatest friends.

"Alright, deep breath Ellie." Lin instructed , and I filled up my lungs with as much oxygen as they could hold.

Lin gave one final, heavy kick, and the lid popped open.

"GO!"

I shoved myself out of the trunk, and I began kicking. I kicked and kicked, but my legs were getting tired. My arms began to feel heavy, and my vision was fading. I tried hard, I was almost to the top, but I felt my limbs going numb. I almost blacked out, when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my torso, and pull me up.

I felt myself being pulled towards the surface, and when my head was finally above the water, I began to cough and hack. I closed my eyes, suddenly exhausted.

I felt my body inching towards somewhere, but I didn't care. I just wanted to go to sleep. Suddenly I was dropped onto hard pavement, and I heard someone yelling my name.

"Ellie! Elena wake up! Honey come on!"

The voice was so sweet and soothing, I almost completely blacked out; but it was foreign, unknown to me, and curiosity got the better of me.

I weakly opened my eyes, and I saw a lady's face hovering over mine. Her skin was smooth and tan, and she looked so beautiful. I figured I had died and gone to heaven, and this woman was an angel.

"Elena! Thank God you're alive!" The woman sighed, looking relieved.

Suddenly my brain kicked into overdrive. I heard her voice before, only once, but I remembered it like it happened yesterday.

"No Name?" I croaked, my throat felt like it was on fire.

The girl nodded her head, her eyes were sparkling with amusement.

...wait a second...

"You're a chick?"

And then my world finally faded to black.

...

**_...maybe Lin would still be alive. _**

...

**A/N: Just wanted to say that I changed the format, because my phone is being a fucking idiot and it's just easier this way. I kinda like it like this way too. Sorry if you don't like it!**


End file.
